Let me Guide you
by Icestone436
Summary: Germany and Italy go out for some Pasta after the World Conference and go back to Italy's house. What will be confessed? :D


HELLO! This is a simple one shot between Germany and Italy! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! 3

It is my first fanficiton so it may not be the best but please share what you think!

I DON'T OWN HETALIA! THE RIGHTS BELONG TO THE ORIGNAL PERSON! Thank you now enjoy!

* * *

"**And that concludes the meeting**." Germany said with a stern and serious face. Germany just did a presentation about the importance of military. _'I always seem to pay attention more when Germany is talking. I wounded why?'_ I think to myself and pack up and see all the other nations packing up to return to their homes. I walk up to Germany and smile and say.

**"Hello Germany!"** Germany looked at me with a tired look.

"**Hello Italy."** He says with a sigh.

"**Your presentation wasn't that bad!**" I confess with a blush on my face.

"**You actually listened? I thought you would take a siesta during it!**" Germany says with shock in his eyes. I blush and spill something before I could think it through.

"**I always pay attention when you present!**" I say and immediately blush. Germany laughs.

"**Italy you are so funny sometimes!**" Germany says with a stern laugh. _'Man does that laugh drive me crazy!_' And then I finally ask him what I have wanted to ask him for a while.

"**Do you want to go get some pasta? I know a amazing place!**" I start to grow excited over thinking of pasta. _'But never as excited as when I think of Germany.'_

"**Italy I am kinda busy and have a a lot of work to do.**" Germany says with that serious tone again. I start to form tears in my eyes. _'Why am I crying?'_

"**Italy I will go! Just please stop crying!"** I immediately spark up and jump up and down and start clapping.

**"Yay! Germany!"** I want to hug him but never want to. Make him uncomfortable. Then Japan walks up and we talk to him for a little bit. _'I always forget what we talk about with Japan.' _I realize thinking about Germany again. After we finish talking with him I go and see Japan leave. I then go to pick up my stuff. I pack it all up in my suitcase. When I turn around Germany is right behind me and I run into him. With that we fall onto the floor and I land on top of him. Our faces are inches away from each other. I smile and look at Germany.

"**Are you okay?**" I ask still on top of him feeling nothing but comfort. "

**Yes I am.**" Germany's face then grew a deep shade of red. I smile and say.

"**It is okay Germany!**" I say and get off of him. I smile and say.

"**Let's go! I am getting hungry!**" Germany can only manage a nod. I smile. _'You are so adorable!'_ I think inside of my head. We walk out and see Japan against a wall in the hallway. Germany asked.

"**What happened?**" Japan didn't respond but then I looked into his eyes and saw that emotion.

"**He kissed someone!**" I say with a shock knowing that it was his first kiss. He didn't respond. I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"**Want us to give you a ride home?**" Germany asked and all Japan could manage was a nod. We gave Japan a ride home and I say.

"**Let us go get our pasta! We will ask Japan later if he is okay!**" Germany gave a nod. '_Is that a little bit if excitement in his eyes?_' I ask myself. We get to the restaurant. The food turned out to be amazing. We leave and we arrive at my house.

"**Ve! Germany want to come in it really isn't that late!**" I say not thinking if he will like the idea or not. Germany seemed shock but yet all he could manage was a nod. I smile and bring him inside. I go get some water for us I say.

"**Sorry this is all I have.**" Germany can only muster a nod. "

**Come sit!**" I say and invite him to the couch. Germany sits down but is very polite. '_Is Germany nervous?'_ I ask myself and ask him.

"**Do you want to watch a movie?**" I ask looking at Germany. Germany again can only nod. I put in the disc. We watch and we slowly start talking.

"**Italy can I tell you something?**" Germany says with a serious look in his eyes.

"**Anything Germany. You can tell me anything.**" I say moving closer to Germany.

"**Do you like me? Because I sorta like you.**" Germany confessed. He face grew a bright red. I stare at him with shock. I gather all of my courage and say.

"**Yes I do Germany."** I say looking right at him with those deep blue eyes that remind me of the ocean. Our faces meet then our eyes meet. They both held true honesty.

"**I have never kissed anyone before.**" Germany confesses looking at me. I can help but feel the same way. I move closer to him so our faces are closer to each other.

"**It is okay Germany. I haven't either.**" I whisper in his ear. We both blush.

"**But Germany relax. I am here and let me guide you.**" I say a whisper staring into those blue eyes. Germany nods and our lips slowly meet. It feels like paradise. I feel so complete. I slowly push Germany down so I can be on top of him. Our lips are still connected. I slowly licked the bottom of Germany's lips asking for entrance. Germany slowly opens his lips. I slip my tongue into his mouth and slowly take the lead. I feel and explore his mouth with his tongue. '_This feels so good! Germany tastes so good!_' I think to myself. We finally part when we run out of oxygen.

"**Germany you are amazing!**" I say looking at him straight in the eyes.

"**Italy I am sure about these feelings I love you!**" I stare at him with finally realizing my emotions.

"**Ti amo Germany!**" I say looking at him and saying it as I have never said anything more sure in my life. Germany smiles and pulls me down and our lips connect again. We kiss many times in that night. More than you could count. But our last kiss lasted the longest. We kiss and I finally fall on top of him. We haven't yet moved.

"**Italy lets go to sleep."** Germany says running a hand through my hair. I smile and slowly close my eyes. It is one of the many nights we will stay together where we will love forever more. When I fall asleep I feel a hand running through my hair and fall asleep with the soothing motion Germany petting my hair.

* * *

Translation:

Ti Amo- Italian for I love you

I am sorry for the wrong spelling! I guess I am more comfortable with Spanish than Italian! XD

So what did you think? I know it is fluff! It was for my sister since this is her absolute favorite pariing! _**I have a story of what happens to Japan but I don't know if I should put it on here or not**__**! Please share your thoughts of if I should post it or not! Thank you! :D**_ Please review and suggest any couple to me or anything! I may write more later but for now. GoodBye!


End file.
